


you're mine (not really but)

by jaedyllic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, F/M, Happy Ending tho, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Light Angst, M/M, Mark is a football player, Period-Typical Homophobia, Set in America, fluff?, rated teen for language and slight inappropriate words, the 90s theme isn't really that important, this is not edited it is 2am, use of the word boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaedyllic/pseuds/jaedyllic
Summary: of all the names donghyuck could call mark, ‘mine’ wasn’t one of them.along with, baby, honey, sweetheart, darling, and every other tooth-rotting sugary sweet nickname out there.because mark had a girlfriend. and was straight. painfully so.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee (NCT)/Original Female Character (not endgame)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	you're mine (not really but)

**Author's Note:**

> yo. hey. 
> 
> just wanted to put a tw out there, there is a bit of homophobic language, and a little bit (maybe a lot) of cursing
> 
> anyway, this sucks, but I hope you enjoy my 2 am unedited garbage,
> 
> :)
> 
> also, when I say football, this is set in america in the late 90s so it is the typical football.

of all the names donghyuck could call mark, ‘mine’ wasn’t one of them.

along with, baby, honey, sweetheart, darling, and every other tooth-rotting sugary sweet nickname out there. 

because mark had a girlfriend. and was straight. painfully so. 

to be frank, however, donghyuck couldn’t get mad at sarah, she hadn’t done anything wrong. he mainly envied her. 

most girls wanted mark; he was cute, captain of the football team, he had almost perfect grades, he was chivalrous, a mothers wet dream really.

of all the names donghyuck wanted to call mark, he’d witnessed sarah call him every single one of them.

-

“baby,” she’d say as mark draped his football letterman over her shoulders, and donghyuck glared from his spot across the table, “i heard that ‘titanic’ just came out, and it’s playing late at the drive-in tonight, let’s go watch it.”

mark had stared at his friends—also on the football team—and shrugged, “not really my thing, baby cheeks, but if you really wanna, we can do it.”

‘simp’ johnny called under his breath, mark laughed it off, throwing his arms around sarah and pulling her in closer.

donghyuck didn’t miss the look thrown his way, his shoulders sagged, the both of them had planned to see ‘men in black’ that night. he looked away, getting up to throw his trash.

“if you want to that’s rad sarah, but i heard it’s real sad, so you best be putting your mascara on light,” he remarked, “you wouldn’t want mark to think he’s dating a raccoon.”

donghyuck left the table quickly after that, hearing the oh’s and laughter behind him, but he wasn’t in the mood to laugh with them.

-  
“how did you get out of it?” donghyuck asked, mark looked over at him and winked.

“i told her that i would feel like a terrible boyfriend if she neglected her projects for me,” he said, grabbing a fistful of doritos.

they were sitting in mark’s brothers car, which he’d managed to get for the night only. the opening credits for ‘men in black’ began playing.

“me and sarah are partners for that project, mark, she can’t work on it unless i’m there.” donghyuck retorted, stealing mark’s cola.

“oops, i guess,” mark shrugged, “too bad.”

he didn’t seem very sorry at all. 

as the movie continued on, the sounds of dialogue—donghyuck couldn’t quite tell what was happening, was will smith fighting a large bug?—along with the dim lights of the drive-in were lulling donghyuck to sleep. his head rolled forward, mark caught it, gently leading it to his own shoulder.

“weirdo,” mark whispered, “falling asleep during the best part.” 

-

“sweetheart,” sarah cooed, her bright pink nails clutched mark’s cheeks tightly as she scanned his face, “you look beautiful.”

the five of them; sarah, mark, donghyuck, jeno, and jaemin had gathered in her room to study—which they weren’t doing—spice girls ‘wannabe’ was playing in the background, and sarah had convinced them to let her put makeup on them.

sarah looked the most vibrant of them all, her gorgeous green eyes popped with the mascara, but donghyuck’s eyes were only on mark. 

he had shimmery champagne colored eyeshadow on, with mascara and a little bit of pink lip gloss. he was beautiful, and donghyuck couldn’t look away. 

sarah had gone further with donghyuck, putting sunset-like colors on his eyes, adding winged eyeliner and mascara to, as she said it, “make his eyes pop.”

there was a sheen of clear lip gloss on his lips, and a slight blush on his cheeks. donghyuck felt pretty. pretty enough to be stared at by mark, whose jaw dropped.  
jaemin, with his pink gloss on and nothing else, had giggled, “dude, we know hyuck’s hot, staring at him won’t change that.”

mark had flushed an angry red, donghyuck looked down at his toes, sarah glanced between the two of them with a suspicious glint in her eyes.

“i’m sorry jeno, i just remembered that my mom wanted to have dinner with mark and me,” she said, looking at jeno’s half done face, and then at donghyuck, who was not-so-subtly staring at mark (who was also not-so-subtly staring back), “alone.”

\- 

“what do you want, weirdo?” donghyuck called from his window. it was late, and he really should be sleeping, but mark was on his front lawn, holding up a bag of ‘cookie crisps’ and a box of ‘bagel bites’.

“come down, i wrote a poem for you, you have to hear it.” mark whisper-shouted back up to him, donghyuck groaned, but he began climbing down his roof nonetheless.

“what is it that’s so important i can’t hear it tomorrow on the bus?” he asked, jumping from the overhang to the grass. mark caught him as he stumbled.

“it isn’t important, and it probably could wait. but i took my dad’s bike for this so i am not going home now.” 

donghyuck laughed, following mark as he lay on the dewy grass, opening the box of frozen bagel bites—it was tradition between the two of them, to eat the bites frozen, no matter how nasty—and snatching one.

“ok bike-boy, show me what you got, it better be good, or i’m spraying you with the hose.”

mark threw a handful of ‘cookie crisps’ into donghyuck’s hair, but he quickly grabbed the note the poem was on and cleared his throat, halting any plan for revenge donghyuck had.

“oh donghyuck,  
you are a ray of sunshine,  
always annoying the hell outta me,  
always in my fucking face,  
and always making me want to go inside and take a fentanyl to relieve this pain you bring me”

the both of them sat in silence for a couple seconds, before donghyuck stood up, taking the hose and facing it towards mark.

the cold water caused mark to flinch and curse, “what the fuck donghyuck!?”

mark is dripping, he’s also shivering, but donghyuck sprays him again, “that didn’t even rhyme!”

“it wasn’t supposed to, it was a testament to my dislike of you!”

donghyuck sprayed him again.  
-

“stay away from mark, donghyuck,” sarah spat, shoving her pencil in his face, “he’s mine.”

the two were working on an english project, and they were at donghyuck’s house, laying on the bed. sarah had been glaring at him the whole time, and when donghyuck finally asked what was wrong, she’d gone off. 

“i don’t know what you’re doing to seduce him, fag, but it needs to stop. you don’t actually think mark could like you,” she said, pausing to look at him.

it was only silent for a couple seconds, but sarah hopped off the bed like it was made of lava. donghyuck could see his nirvana posters behind her. ‘turn the beat around’ was blaring through the speakers, donghyuck was frozen.

“oh my god you do!” sarah blurted, grabbing her mini-purse, “as if! get it through your thick skull, then, mark will never like you. he likes boobs and vaginas, not dicks and ass.”

-

“darling, think about this, it isn’t what you want,” sarah cried as mark tried to wrestle his arm from her hold.

“no, i’m done, sarah. i don’t want to end up hurting you, and it’s becoming too hard to remember why i liked you for you to be worth it.” mark exclaimed, he ripped his arm from her fingers and began the walk down the cafeteria aisle.

“is it because of that donghyuck?!” she shrieked, “what, are you gay now too?”

donghyuck looked up from the table, the whole room was staring at the couple, besides jaemin, who was staring into the soul of his gameboy. mark turned to face sarah, who was sobbing.

“so what if i am?” mark asked, “is it a problem that i look at your face and see no appeal? is it a problem that your boobs disgust me? no, sarah,” he took a pause so adjust his suspenders, “the problem is that you can’t handle the fact that i would rather be shagging a guy than you.”

with that, mark turned around and marched out of the cafeteria, leaving their audience to whisper.

-

“who do you think i am?” donghyuck squinted from his perch by the front door, “your sloppy seconds?”

mark let out a nervous laugh, gripping the flowers harder as he stood outside, “you were always on my mind, so i think sarah was my sloppy seconds.”

“i call bullshit, you only started liking me because you saw me with that makeup that day and thought i would make for a pretty girl. you tried, mark, but it’s okay, i still like you.”

“no,” mark pushed donghyuck’s shoulder, “it was when we were watching ‘men in black’ and you fell asleep on my shoulder. but i thought of you way earlier.”

donghyuck huffed, crossing his arms, still not letting the older boy in, “oh yeah? when?”

“do you remember when we sat outside of the game store, waiting for them to release the ‘game gear’ so we could buy it?”

rolling his eyes, donghyuck answered, “back in ’95? yeah.”

“you were so giggly that day, it made my stomach feel weird, i wanted to see you giggly all the time, but it was also weird because you were a boy, and i didn’t know boys could like boys. so i went on a date with the first girl to ask me out on valentines day the next year.”

donghyuck felt his heartbeat speed up, and his face grew hot, “that’s why you started dating sarah? you went through two years of that to cover up your feelings for me?”

mark smiled, looking at his feet, then back up to donghyuck, who was almost shocked at the adoration in the older’s eyes, “it wasn’t too bad, because at least we were still friends.”

donghyuck looked at mark, standing on his doorstep, swathed in his football letterman, holding a bouquet of sunflowers. the sun hit him perfectly, setting his chocolate brown eyes on fire and turning his creamy skin golden. donghyuck was in love.

“yeah, we were friends”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos make my day! 
> 
> but you don't have to lol
> 
> anyway, come and talk to me on twt (@jaedyllic_ I created it just for y'all) or insta (@nctyplace)


End file.
